The low modulus of commercial rubbers such as ethylene/propylene copolymers (EPM) and plasticized polyvinyl chloride (PVC) make these rubbers very useful in such applications as hose and tubing. In addition, PVC finds extensive use in film and other applications in which compliance with Food & Drug Administration (FDA) requirements is necessary. Because of its higher modulus, polyethylene including low density Polyethylene has found limited utility in the aforementioned applications even though it has other advantageous qualities such as toughness and chemical resistance.